Charmed plus one - discovery
by bondril
Summary: Basically this is the first episode written form the Pov of Lily, an eleven year old girl that lives with the sisters. Some of the parts are straight out of the tv show. I have gone over this many times so hopefully the grammar and spelling is ok but it's always hard to edit your own work. Update: sorry it's been so long.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Lily?" I heard Prue call, "You need to get up"

I ignored her and rolled over. I had only gotten home three hours ago and had had little sleep since then. My body was bruised and sore from a night of fighting I had not quiet foreseen; breathing caused pain to shoot across my chest. The thought of moving and standing was enough to make my mind go numb. My eyes closed and I was whisked away into a dream, a proper make believe world which was a rather rare occurrence for me. Unfortunately I had barely taken in my surroundings before I was pulled out.

I felt my duvet being pulled off me; my body was exposed to the chill that was always present in the house during the colder months. "Lily. Get. Up." Prue said towering over me, I groaned and covered my face with my arms. I felt the bed move as Prue sat down. "Lily" she said this time a little calmer. I felt her touch my arm, I quickly withdrew from her touch, partly from the pain caused by last night's miserable efforts and partly because any touch always made me feel the smallest amount of fear.

I sat up and made my way off the bed moving quickly in an attempt to shun the pain. "Fine" I snapped as I made my way towards the door, I stood there waiting for Prue to leave, forcing my body to remain standing and not double over in pain. She quickly got the hint and left telling me to hurry as she walked past me, classic Prue always had to have the last word. 'Don't have the best relationship with her' I thought as I closed the door and stumbled to the mirror.

I had to tug at my nightie to get it free from the muck that must have covered my back. I let it drop around my ankles as I studied my body. I was very lucky Prue had not seen anything, my body was covered in bruises, I sighed as I realised what a struggle the day would be.

I found my clothes from the night before, they were blooded and torn. I fished under my bed for a plastic bag to hide them in, which I instantly regretted, as I stood up a sharp pain radiated from my knee, I let out a small cry as I felt myself fall to the ground. My knee was incredibly swollen, 'How the hell am I going to hide that?' I thought to myself. I forced myself to stand and struggled to gather my clothes, I wrapped my dressing gown around me, did a quick scan of the hallway and after discovering it was empty stumbled towards the bathroom.

The water was cold, the result of being the third to have a shower. I stepped into the stream, it stung at first but that soon gave way to comfort. I watched as the blood stained water disappeared down the drain, hiding my secret with it. I grabbed a face washer and scrubbed at my back getting the more stubborn clumps of blood off.

My body began to shake with cold and I realised my shower was over. I carefully dried myself; my back was raw but not bleeding. I found comfort in the fact that by tonight the pain would be gone and by tomorrow all the bruises and scrapes would have disappeared.

I could almost feel Prue waiting impatiently for me down stairs. I quickly got dressed, did a once over of the bathroom to make sure there was no evidence of blood and made my way down stairs.

-8-

"Did you really need a shower?" I was greeted with by Prue when I entered the kitchen. "Good morning Lily" Piper said rather cheerfully clearly trying to relieve the tension that had already built up in the room. "Hi, Piper" I said to her with a smile. "Lily, are you limping?" Piper asked, "Oh yeah. I um … a boy tripped me while we were playing soccer, think I jarred it" I come up with quickly; it seemed to address Pipers curiosity.

I went to the fridge and grabbed out the milk. "Lily, we don't have time for cereal, just grab some fruit" Prue said grabbing the milk from me. I glanced at the clock, 8:40am we were really running late. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I asked her. "I shouldn't have to" Prue replied. "You woke up Phoebe" I said, I knew where this was going and I knew I would win. "Phoebe hasn't lived in this house for six months" Prue tried. 'Lame' I thought to myself, "You woke her up when she was here and she was a teenager" I retorted. "We have to go now Lily" Prue said 'Yes a change in subject, I win' I gloated to myself. "You would still think Phoebe was here" Piper started "The way you two fight. You have really stepped up haven't you Lily?" "I try" I replied sarcastically. Prue just glared at me, then at Piper who was trying to hide a giggle.

"Prue, you go to work. I'll take Lily." Piper offered. "I don't want to burden you" Prue said to her sister. "Burden" I remarked "Is that what I am?" "No Lily that's not what I meant" Prue said in a softer tone, but I knew it was kind of what she meant. Last week Prue had gained full guardianship of me, since then she has ensured she was the one to take care of me, even though Piper lived with us and unlike Prue did not have a job. I broke my gaze with her. "Piper, are you sure you don't mind?" Prue said. "Nope" Piper said.

With that Prue was out the door. Piper walked over to the pantry, "What would you like?" she asked. I smile at her "Oreo". "I can't believe you talked me into buying them. Plus you said they were only for special occasions" Piper said as she filled a bowl with the yummy black o's. I got the milk out of the fridge once again and sat at the table. "Well, it is a school day" I said. "So?" Piper questioned as she placed the bowl in front of me, "I'm getting an education, that's special. Not all kids my age get to go to school" Piper laughed "I'm going to use that one next time you refuse to go" she said.

-8-

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, there was a small bruise under my right eye 'If the sisters hadn't seen it then chances are the teacher wont' I said trying to reassure myself. I couldn't actually remember being hit in the face. I had been searching for the warlock that was running amuck killing witches when I ran into five demons stalking the street for their next kill. I usually only took three on at a time but I couldn't let the gang get away. I was able to lure them into an ally. Things started well; I destroyed two within minutes but one managed to grab hold of me and threw me across the alley causing me to crash into a pile of wooden boxes tearing my back up. I eventually got rid of two more although it caused me a lot of pain and cost me my knee. The last one bailed out, leaving me struggling for air and dreading the long walk across the city.

"Need help?" I heard Piper ask as she entered my room. I picked up the brush and handed it to her. It was one of the first ways we had bonded when I had arrived at the manor six years ago. She began to comb my hair, constantly getting stuck within the many knots it contained. "Maybe you should have washed your hair" Piper said, screwing up her face. I nodded in agreement. "What have you been doing?" she exclaimed as she pulled a splinter of wood from my hair. I just shrugged; I had found that often a shrug was enough to get people to stop asking questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The school day had dragged on even though I had arrived 30 minutes late. School was a waste of my time; I had much more important things to do. Instead of listening to some guy blab on and on about something I could be saving people, forcing back the forces of evil or at the very least becoming stronger and faster to ensure I never come against something I cannot beat. School was so frustrating, the teachers had to repeat the simplest concepts over and over so that every child could understand and the endless amount of complaining done by my peers often had me gritting my teeth. I was so bored with it. To get through the day I entertained myself by asking the teachers stupid questions or arguing with them, this often got me in trouble which only entertained me more. Sometimes I would rather sit by myself in detention where I could get completely lost in my thoughts without any distractions.

Having after school care for one hour had not helped, the two hours of gymnastics after that was all I could handle. Although my pain had dulled every twist and turn was still slightly off. I had single handily managed to make the coaches voice hoarse. My friend had left early leaving me alone. I had settled into a seat on the benches. I was trying my hardest to lose myself within a book when Prue arrived to pick me up, I sensed her walk into the room but I didn't move; she would have to come and get me.

I watched as Prue glided into the gym with the confidence of a beautiful women. And that she was, slim but not tall, her small figure still commanded attention. Fair, flawless skin, accompanied by the smallest amount of makeup for she didn't need anymore was framed with dark brown hair that had been carefully shaped and sculpted. Her eyes an emerald green scanned the room, looking for me I buried my head back into my book.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I flinched. I closed my eyes and cursed myself for doing it. "Come on Lily" Prue said. I nearly always flinched when someone touched me, those close to me were used to it and either ignored it or didn't even notice anymore.

-8-

After the 'how was your day?' small talk the car was quiet, uncomfortably quiet. There has always been a distance between Prue and me. I was the kid her Grams adopted, the kid she now had to look after.

As soon as the car stopped I was out the door. Prue took her time, making me wait in the cold. "Prue" I yelled at her. "What's the rush Lily?" Prue asked with a smile. "I need to pee" I whined to her, I didn't really but I knew I would upset her if I said it. "Lily" she said in a warning tone as she opened the door. I pushed my way past her, flung my bag on the floor and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

Prue watched as the bag flew through the air and crashed into the floor, sliding along until it hit a wall. She turned to the young girl who was quickly ascending the stairs but suppressed the urge to yell, what would it accomplish? Since the death of Prues grandmother her and Lily had bearly been able to have a normal conversation, not that they were very close beforehand. Prue had never agreed with her Grams decision to adopt the child, knowing that if anything where to happen to Grams she would be the one to look after Lily. Which was what had happened, she was now a 27 year old women completely responsible for an eleven year old child, who acted like a fifteen year old but looked like a eight year old. Her perfect, soft skin glowed with something Prue could not understand, her hair always had a salon shine to it and seemed to weightlessly bounce around her face, falling in beautiful golden waves as Lily walked, which was always in an confident almost effortless way. But her most striking feature was her eyes, big and blue, surrounded by long jet black lashes, Prue often felt herself getting lost in those eyes, finding herself not contemplating Lily but herself. Those eyes, a deep blue that out the corner of you eye seemed to flash a slight green, that seemed to know too much for a child and hid a secret. Prue longed to ask Lily what she was hiding but always got the worst feeling of forbidding when ever she though about asking.

-8-

I quickly whipped together a sandwich and sat down at the table to eat it. The morning paper was still spread across the table; I grabbed the page closest to me. "There are still no leads" I read, "Of course not" I said to myself. The two murders where demonic, I had visions of them both once they had happened. I had spent every night since searching for the man in the black coat and hat but had found nothing.

Prue walked into the room, "electrician?" I asked looking up from the paper "Left a message, we missed him" Prue said as she walked over to me, "Why the hell is Piper not here". Prue was the oldest of the three sisters, she had basically raised her younger siblings and had developed a strong personality, and she valued punctuality, organisation and effort. If any of us fell short of her ideals she wasn't afraid to let us know it.

The chandelier in the foyer hadn't worked since Penny; Prue, Piper and Phoebes Grandmother and the women who had pulled me out of the foster care system, died. Piper was meant to let the electrician in at 6 o'clock, which she hadn't.

"Lily!" Prue said grabbing the paper from me "You're too young to be reading about those things".

I had kept my secret my whole life; neither Penny nor the sisters knew about it. They didn't know that I fought the evils of the world; that I continuously went out well after dark to destroy those that threaten human kind. They didn't know that I was different. Well Penny had found out when she had died but I still kept the secret from the sisters. I was not the only one to keep secrets from Prue, Piper and Phoebe, they didn't know about their destiny or their heritage; that is they didn't yet know about what they were.

I reached for my sandwich and took a huge bite. As I chewed Prue picked up the sandwich and took a bite, quickly she screwed up her face and swallowed hard. "What is in that?" she asked as she threw the sandwich down as if it was contagious. "Jelly, honey and cheese" I said as if it was perfectly normal, a smile was plastered on my face. I took another bite "Yum" I said as I chewed it. "Lily, that's gross" Prue said as she picked up the step ladder. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Fixing that chandelier" Prue answered as she left the room. "Prue, just leave it alone" I yelled after her.

-8-

I was forced to forget my surroundings and my own thoughts as my mind was shocked into a vision.

A woman was kneeling next to a table adorned with unlit candles, bowls of herbs and a silver athame. The table was against a wall in a darkened room, a view of central San Francisco was visible out the window.

"Fire" she spoke causing a small flame to emerge from her fingertip. The flame flickered as she moved her hand between the candles lighting the wick of each one. The woman, clearly a witch, began to chant, her arms moving rhythmically as she did.

"Ancient one of the earth so deep.

Master of moon and sun.

I shield you with my Wiccan way,

Here in my circle round,

Asking you to protect this space,

And offer your sun force down."

The woman stopped clearly frightened, she quickly turned around; after a moment of fear and shock she felt relief. A man dressed in a black coat and hat stood before her "What are you doing here?" she asked clearly recognising him. He did not answer. "What's going on?" she asked her voice echoing her concern. The woman gasped as the man revealed a knife, and plunged it into her stomach.

-8-

The fogginess disappeared and I found myself once again standing in the kitchen. Another woman had just died, I angrily kicked the cabinet. "Lily" I heard Prue yell. "Sorry" I yelled back. I picked up the glass of water from the bench and stared into it, 'why wasn't I getting these visions earlier? How could I help?' I thought to myself.

I felt Piper enter the Manor. I took a gulp of water and sighed at the realisation that I would have to sneak out again tonight. I was tired and although the pain was hardly there my body was still bruised and battered. It didn't help that Phoebe would be coming home and all that would come with that.

I turned to the fridge and began to fished through it trying to find something to eat in an attempt to distracted myself. I spotted a carton of strawberries at the back; I picked the good looking ones out and placed them on the bench. I was half way through them when I heard the sound of shattering glass come from the parlour.

I did a quick scan of the room to ensure it wasn't caused by anything sinister. Only Piper and Prue were present so I curiously walked into the room. Prue was descending the step ladder. "Don't worry I'll clean it up" Piper said to Prue, I followed their gazes to the shattered crystal which lay on the floor. "What happened?" I asked Piper. "Oh… Lily" she said taking a deep breath "Don't do that?" "What?" I asked, "Walk so quietly, I had no idea you were here" Piper explained, it was a common complaint of hers.

"What happened?" I asked again this time directing my question to Prue. "Don't worry about it" Piper said as she bustled past me. I walked over to the glass, "Still not working?" I asked Prue, although I knew it wouldn't be; there was something special about that chandelier, something magical.

The doorbell rang interrupting Prue's response to me. I quickly scanned the porch to see who it was. Sliminess with the hint of evil, it was Jeremy Piper's boyfriend. They had met when Penny was in hospital; ever since they have been dating. Piper thought he was perfect and was quickly falling in love with him.

I knew better, I could sense it on him; he was a warlock, an evil creature that stole witches powers by killing them. Somehow he had found out about the sisters secret, a secret they didn't even know and now he was simply biding his time till they gained their powers. Not that I was too afraid of him, he came across as a weakling, only able to steal a power by befriending a witch first, tricking them; he couldn't handle a full blown battle. I doubt he would be a challenge for the sisters even if they were new to their powers.

Prue went to make a move toward the door but Piper stopped her. "I think it's Jeremy" she said as she handed me the brush and shovel. I knelt down and began to sweep the shards of crystal into the shovel. "Be careful Lily" Prue said as she watched over my shoulder. "I am, Prue" I replied, as if I couldn't clean up crystal without hurting myself. As I stood up Prue took the shovel of me and disappeared into the kitchen.

I wandered over to the entrance way just to see what Jeremy was up to. I looked him up and down, 'the perfect example of how well evil can disguise itself' I thought to myself. He was a tall man, not bad looking with a mob of curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He had handed Piper a bunch of roses. As I studied him I noticed something different about him although I couldn't quiet put my finger on it.

"Hi Jeremy" I said, my dislike for him clearly evident in my voice. Piper turned around and shot me a look, "Hi Lily. How was school?" Jeremy asked, "Okay" I said, it was my standard answer. Jeremy turned his attention back to Piper, "I got you something else" he whispered as he revealed a box from behind his back. "Oh, thank you so much!" Piper said her voice full of excitement. She moved closer to Jeremy and began to kiss him. "What is it?" I asked walking over to the couple and grabbed for the box, interrupting their kiss. I grabbed for the box again, "Lily" Piper warned me. "What is it?" I whined. "Not for you" Jeremy said, I glared at him. "Lily" Piper said again. "It's alcoholic" Jeremy explained, I looked at Piper for more of an explanation "Port, ultimate ingredient in my recipe for tomorrow" Piper explained.

"Nice boyfriend" Prue said from behind me. Jeremy smiled and bent down to kiss Piper. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Here Lily" Prue said as she handed me a bag "What's this?" I asked. "Ingredients for tomorrow" Piper said. "More" I whined as I took the bag and walked toward the kitchen.

"Do you have to be so annoying?" Prue asked as she followed me, "Yes" I said with a smile. "Even that answer was annoying" Prue said with a slight smile. I grabbed my glass and gulped down some water as Prue emptied the bags "Aren't you going to help?" she asked me, "Nope" I replied. Prue's response to that was cut off by a cry from Piper.

"Oh my God, I don't believe it." Piper exclaimed. Prue and I quickly followed her voice; she was looking at something on the dining table. "Tell me that's not our old spirit board?" I walked up beside her to see what she was talking about. "Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester" Prue said.

"What is it?" I asked never having seen something like it. It was a board made out of a solid piece of wood, oak maybe, which had been stained and decorated with the alphabet and numbers as well as the words yes and no. "You use it to contact the dead" Piper explained. "Really?" I questioned, I had sensed no magic from it. "It's just a toy" Prue said attempting to reassure me "oh" I replied. Piper turned the board over "To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadow. The power of three will set you free. Love, mum." Piper read "We never did figure out what this inscription meant".

I had recognised the words, I knew what they meant. Penny had told me about the sister destiny in secret a few years ago. I looked towards the ground, if the sisters had looked at me they may have guessed I was hiding something, but neither of them did.

"Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark maybe a little light will help" Prue said, I couldn't help but smile although her words were harsh it showed me Phoebe was still foremost in her mind. "You're always so hard on her" Piper replied, defending her sister even though she wasn't here. "Piper, that girl has no vision, no sense of the future" Prue continued as she walked back into the kitchen. "I really think she is coming around" Piper said as she followed her older sister, I stayed in the dining room running my finger over the spirit board. "Well as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news" I heard Prue say.

I walked to the butler's pantry and stuck my head into the kitchen, Prue had disappeared, Piper remained leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. She caught my eye; I gave her a questioning look. A few days ago Piper told me Phoebe was coming back from New York. Before Piper could react Prue yelled up from the basement "Lily, shouldn't you be doing homework?" "No" I shouted sarcastically. "Do your homework" Prue replied more sternly. I gave Piper a look and headed up to my room.

I opened my math homework and tried my hardest to concentrate. After 20 minutes and only managing to get to the second question I decided I was in need of a break. I discarded my math books and lay on the floor of my room admiring the decorating a friend and I had done a few weeks ago. I was in Phoebes' old room, it still had the flower pattern wallpaper she had chosen when she was little and was full of the original Victorian accents. I had added some coloured lights to the far wall, glow in the dark stars to the roof and some soft purple material arranged to droop in the middle. The room was full of my miss matched furniture, a white wardrobe, wood desk, orange bean bag and black iron bed. It defiantly wasn't fancy but I liked it. A bolt of lightning flashed outside and few moments later the house was shaken by a loud clap of thunder. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the rain on the roof, thinking about the magic that would begin when Phoebe came home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The tip of my nose touched the cold window glass as I sat staring out to the road. It was still raining and lightning occasionally flashed in the distance. I scanned the whole street. Mr and Mrs Breech were sitting down to dinner, although the majority of the street had already eaten and were watching T.V., some had even begun their bed time routines.

I felt Phoebe before I even saw the headlights of the cab she was in round the corner. I backed away from the window not wanting her to see me.

I went to the top of the stairs; I could hear Piper and Prue talking bellow "… how long have you known about this anyway?" Prue asked. "A couple of days, maybe a week or two" Piper answered. I realised they were talking about Phoebe; Piper sure did leave it to the last minute. "Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" Prue asked annoyance clearly present in her voice.

The front door opened. "Surprise, I found the hide-a-key" Phoebe said as she entered. Prue was not happy, Piper did the greetings "Phoebe, welcome home" she said as she walked over to her younger sister. "Hello, Piper" Phoebe said as they hugged each other. "It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?" I smiled at Pipers effort to get her sisters to talk. As the middle sister it was basically her job to be mediator and keep the peace, Piper had a very tough job. "I'm speechless" Prue said coldly.

A car horn sounded outside. "Ops, I forgot about the cab" Phoebe said, properly not the best way to get on Prue's good side, I thought. "I'll get it" Piper said disappearing out of my view. "Piper that's my purse" Prue yelled out. "Thanks. I'll pay you back" Phoebe said offering Prue a smile but Prue was not happy.

"Is that all that you brought?" she asked "That's all I own and a bike. Look, I know you don't want me here…" Phoebe started trying to be gentle to her sister. "We're not selling Grams house" Prue blurted out, shocking me a little bit, she really didn't think much of Phoebe. "Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe asked her tone becoming more defensive. "Look the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here is because this house has been in our family for generations" Prue said, 'and Lily of course needs a yards to play in' I added, although that concern had probably never entered Prue's mind. "No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?" Phoebe asked getting right to the point. "No, I'm still furious with you" Prue said, that response caused me to whisper 'Oh Prue', just a week ago she had admitted to me that she didn't blame Phoebe for what happened. "So, you would rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chit chat and unimportant small talk?" This was quickly turning into a classic Prue and Phoebe fight. "No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about" At least they were not shouting, yet.

"I never touched Roger" Phoebe said, Roger was Prue's ex fiancé and the biggest worm. Prue had caught him kissing Phoebe and given the fact that Phoebe had not been the most honest or responsible teenager Prue had believe Rogers tale of things, that it was Phoebe who had come on to him. It wasn't until Roger pushed me causing me to break my arm then denied pushing me that Prue begun questioning Rogers truthfulness; she had called off the wedding soon after that. I knew if the subject of Roger continued it would lead to yelling and someone storming off so I started down the stairs to intervene.

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging trust funder told you…." Phoebe continued but I interrupted her "Hi Phoebe" I said and offered her a smile as I walked towards her. I knew this was going to result in a hug, something I never looked forward to but if it stopped the fighting it was worth it; the look of gratitude on Pipers face, who had just entered the room, told me so. "Hey, Lily" Phoebe said as she wrapped her arms around me. "You haven't changed a bit" "Thanks" I said sarcastically, it was a sore point of mine; what eleven year old doesn't change over several months? I gently pushed away from the hug.

"Hey I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner" Piper said trying to relieve the tension in the room. "I'm not hungry" Prue said and walked toward the kitchen. "I ate on the bus" Phoebe said and headed up stairs. "Okay, we'll try the group hug later" Piper said as she gave a look of worry, I simply shrugged at her. "Hungry?" she asked me. I nodded and headed toward the kitchen.

-8-

Soon after I had finished my meal Prue ordered me to my room. I didn't protest it was well past when she normally told me to go to bed and I was still on the room stage, bed stage would be within 30 minutes but I might be able to prolong that if I tried.

I made my way through my math homework, within 20 minutes I had done all but two questions.

Prue walked into my room, "Ready for bed?" she asked. "I just got two questions to do" I answered pointing to the book open in front of me. Prue came over and looked at the book "well okay, but straight to sleep when you're done" she said as she turned to leave my room. I didn't want to miss out on the fun that was going to occur tonight so I quickly came up with a lie. "Um Prue" I said stopping her as she was about to leave my room, she turned around. "I'm kinda stuck" I explained. Prue walked over to my bed and sat down. I pointed to the question I was up to. She had a quick look at it then sighed. "Go get ready for bed then I'll help you" she said. I nodded and headed toward the bathroom "I'll be down stairs" Prue yelled after me.

I took my time getting ready, it was 11:30pm and I had to find a way to stay up until midnight. I reluctantly walked down the stairs. I could hear Piper and Phoebe talking from the conservatory, I started to walk in their direction but Prue must have seen me as she yelled "Lily, I'm in here" I turned and headed into the sitting room.

"Your knee is really bruised, does it still hurt" she asked as I sat down beside her. "What" I asked, the pain from my injuries the previous night had completely gone and I had forgotten about the bruises and scratches. "Oh" I said as I released what she was on about, "it doesn't hurt" I said trying to shake of her question. "Okay, well, where are you stuck?" Prue asked as she lifted my math book off the table.

Prue explained to me what I needed to do, I played dumb for a little while but it became obvious Prue was grumpy and would send me to bed if I carried on too much. I was half way through the question when Phoebe yelled "Piper" from the conservatory. Prue and I both looked in that direction "Piper, get in here!" Phoebe yelled again, Prue stood up I went to move as well but Prue told me to stay. As soon as she left the room I followed her.

"What did you guys do now?" Prue asked her younger sisters. Phoebe was sitting at the table, the spirit board in front of her, Piper was standing in the door way. I could feel the magic in the air "Me? I didn't do anything" Piper said defensively turning to look at Prue. "The pointer on the spirit board, it moved on its own" Phoebe said. I could tell by the look on her face that she was serious but her two sisters just looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm serious. It spelt 'A' 'T'" she said trying to support her claim. "Well did you push it?" Piper asked. "No" Phoebe said. "You used to always push the pointer" Prue added as if their disbelief needed a reason. "My fingers were barely touching it. Look." Phoebe placed her fingers on the pointer but nothing happened. I gritted my teeth, trying to restrain myself from moving the pointer myself with my power of telekinesis just so Phoebe could be proven right. It was obvious she had lost her sisters attention; they turned to leave the room. Prue stood between me and the board so I could not see anything but I felt the magic happening.

"Ah, it did it again! It moved!" Phoebe exclaimed jumping up. Prue and Piper turned back around. I quickly dodged Prue and got closer to the board. "It's still on the letter 'T'" Prue said as she walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder, "That's enough Phoebe, you're scaring Lily" "I'm not scared" I protested. Prue shoot me 'the look' and I knew to shut up. "Come on Lily" Prue said as she led me out of the room. "I swear it moved" Phoebe yelled out but Prue just kept on walking.

I felt the magic again, I focused my hearing on Phoebe and Piper "There" Phoebe said "Look you saw that right?" "I think so, yeah" Piper answered 'finally someone believed Phoebe' I thought to myself. "I told you I wasn't touching it" Phoebe said. Prue continued to walk away pushing me towards the stairs. I felt the magic again. "Prue, can you come in here a sec?" Piper yelled it was obvious she was freaking out. "Stay here" Prue demanded as she headed towards her sisters, I followed.

"Now what?" Prue said as she entered the room. Phoebe was quickly writing on an envelope. I walked over and touched the board, it was buzzing with magic. "I think it's trying to tell us something" Phoebe said as she showed us what she had written "Attic" she said. Suddenly the loud sound of thunder filled the air and shook the house, the lights flickered off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

We stood there for a moment looking at each other. "Lily, are you okay?" Prue asked, "Yeah, I'm fine" I answered. "Good, now go up to your room and go to sleep" "But Prue…" I began, even in the dark I could see the look Prue was giving me. I quickly walked past her making sure I banged into every wall and piece of furniture on my way. I could see in the dark perfectly fine, but I thought it would add something to the current atmosphere.

I had just climbed the stairs when I saw Piper and Prue enter the foyer. I quickly retraced my steps, stopping on the landing half way down the stairs. "No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us" Prue said trying to reassure Piper who was frantically pacing up and down. "We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." The fear and panic was obvious in Pipers voice.

She crossed the foyer and picked up the phone "great now the phone doesn't work". "Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement" Prue said trying to change the subject. "What?" Piper said. "I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box" Prue explained. "Phoebe will go with you to the basement" Piper said. Phoebe walked into the room a flashlight in her hand "Nope, I'm going to the attic" she explained as she climbed the stairs towards me. Prue sighed as she saw me but Phoebe was the biggest problem now. "No, you're not" she said sternly "we already agreed" Phoebe stopped and turned around to face her sisters. "I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." and with that she walked past me and continued up the stairs.

Prue stared at me, I stared back. "Lily. Bed." She growled. I stared at her "Now" and with that she left the room, Piper followed after her. I knew I had to go to bed and had to stay there or I would pay for it in the following days. When Prue leaves before you have a chance to do what she said or argue you know she's defiantly had enough. Phoebe was the only one who had pushed her further.

As I walked towards my room I felt magic open the attic door. I was amazed at how accepting Phoebe was of all these weird occurrences. I lie on my bed and close my eyes, focusing my senses on the attic. A tingle went through the air as Phoebe picked up the old book from the trunk. "The Book of Shadows" she read to herself. Her next words were filled with magic the whole house seemed to dance.

"Hear now the words of the witches

The secrets we hid in the night

The eldest of Gods are invoked here

The great work of magic is sought

In this night, and in this hour,

I'll call upon the ancient power,

Bring your powers to we sisters three,

We want the power

Give us the power"

It was the spell that would unbind their powers.

"What are you doing?" I heard Prue say, it made me jump I had been so focused on the magic. "Uh…" 'Just say it, Phoebe' I silently begged her "reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk."

I began to feel another power, and evil power. It was coming from outside, I walked over to my window and looked outside. The street was dark and foggy; I could make out a shadow walking up the street. I peered into the darkness and through the fog, it was a man dressed in a black coat and hat. I had seen him before in the many visions I had had over the last week; it was the warlock that was killing witches. I recognised his energy as well, it was Jeremy. He had seemed weak when I first met him, he still felt weak, but he had killed three women maybe he could pose a threat to the sisters. I continued to watch him.

The sisters had left the attic and were in the foyer again "Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed" I heard Piper say. But she was wrong, everything had changed, they were magic now, I could feel it and I knew Jeremy could feel it as well. For a moment I was afraid Jeremy would attack right then, but he didn't. He soon began to walk away from the house, disappearing into the fog.

I focused on the house again. Prue and Piper were in the bathroom; Phoebe was back in the attic. I climbed into bed, I didn't plan on sleeping. I closed my eyes and search for Jeremy, trying to figure out what his next move will be. But my ability of foresight seemed to be blocked when it came to Jeremy. I had a duty to protect people and knew as I had earlier in the evening that I would have to go out tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I had waited until Prue and Piper were in bed before changing and climbed out my window. I had hoped Phoebe would be asleep as well but she seemed captivated by the book and remained in the attic, the chances of her looking in on me were slim anyway I tried to reassure myself. Once I had gotten to the foot path I began to run, within 40 minutes I was at Jeremy's apartment a very good effort considering he lived on the other side of the city. I did a quick scan of his apartment block but couldn't sense him. I was filled with the dread that he was currently stalking and possibly killing another witch. I closed my eyes and willed myself to see something, anything that could save a life, but all I could see was blackness.

I decided my next move was to search his apartment, sometimes touching an item could help bring on a premonition. He lived on the third floor, number 19; I had been there before with Piper. I rested my hand against the door as I mentally pictured the lock and opened the door. The apartment was nice, 'The lengths he has gone to to trick Piper' I thought to myself. I quickly searched the apartment, touching everything I could get my hands on but my mind remained blank, I got no vision.

As I searched I had an urge to trash the place, how dare he kill witches, how dare he make Piper love him. But I didn't destroy anything, I had just enough strength to control myself, that and I sensed Jeremy entering the building leaving me not enough time. I ran through the door, closing and locking it telekinetically and ducked into the stairwell. I jumped down the stairs landing softly on the ground floor and sprinted out of the building. As the cold wind and rain hit me I was jerked into a vision.

A women was alone in an apartment, she seemed scared. She turned around and screamed. Jeremy was there he thrust a golden athame into the woman's stomach. Her yell quickly turned into a gurgle as blood trickled out of her mouth. She fell lifelessly to the floor. Jeremy, his face contorted with evil, knelt down beside her and stole something from her, her power I realised as I was forced out of the vision. I stood in the increasingly foggy street, dripping wet from the rain struggling to keep myself from running into Jeremy's apartment and killing him. 'There is a reason why you're getting these visions to late, a reason why you shouldn't kill him' I told myself 'It must be the sisters that killed him'

I went through my vision again this time focusing on the location. I began to run, instinctively knowing where to go, after only a couple of blocks I stopped. As I rounded the corner I saw flashes of blue and red, the lights of a police car, 'what else can I do here?' I asked myself 'She's already dead, her body has been found'. I turned around and headed home.

I climbed the dark pink wood cladding of the Victorian manor and slipped through my window. I took off my clothes and hanged them in my wardrobe to dry. Unlike the ones I had worn yesterday these ones could be worn again. I put on my nightie and climbed into bed. I scanned the house one last time. Prue and Piper were still asleep, Phoebe was still in the attic, she was enthralled with this magic thing. 'Good' I thought 'she and her sisters will need as much knowledge as possible as they already have a warlock after them'. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Only four hours later I awoke having seen all I needed. A lot of sleep wasn't necessary for me; mostly I used it as a way to view the upcoming day's events. Two of the sisters were in for an interesting day. I did a quick scan of the house, Prue was up and in the shower, Piper was still asleep and Phoebe was still in the attic. I pulled the covers off me, lying in bed was something I never enjoyed, I would rather be up. I walked down to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cornflakes covered in many spoonful's of sugar. I than settled down on the couch to watch some cartoons, my morning ritual.

I had just put my empty bowl on the coffee table when Prue walked into the room and joined me on the couch. "Good morning" she said. "Good morning" I said not taking my eyes of the TV, Fairly Odd Parents was getting to the end, Timmy was learning his lesson.

"Did you finish your homework?" Prue asked. I didn't answer, she already knew I hadn't. "Why don't you finish it now instead of watching stupid cartoons" she suggested although I knew I couldn't say 'no'. I picked up my math book from where it had been left yesterday and quickly jotted down the answers to the equations I had left. "There" I said dropping the book back onto the table and glued my eyes back to the TV. "Mind if I correct it?" Prue asked. "Nope" I answered.

Sponge Bob Square Pants came on, "He lives in a pineapple under the sea, SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS…." I sang along to the opening tune. "Do you really have to Lily?" Prue asked, she wasn't a big fan of cartoons. I didn't answer her. "You did well on your math" she said. "Thanks" I replied. "Okay…well…I'm going to get ready for work" she said and left.

-8-

"Lily" Prue called, "I'm going to work early. Piper said she can drop you off at school". "Okay" I yelled back to her "have a nice day" but she was already out the door. Sponge Bob was followed by another episode of Sponge Bob which I sat and watched. Soon after that, I heard the squeaking of the stairs as someone walked down them. I assumed it was Piper and took off to grab the shower. Phoebe was nowhere in sight. A quick scan of the house showed me she was still in the attic.

Of course the water was cold but I couldn't really go another day without washing my hair. I braced myself and stepped beneath the cool water. Goosebumps instantly sprang up all over my body, I barely had time to put the shampoo in my hair before I started to shiver. After a while my body seemed to adjust and it actually became pleasurable standing under the water. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the thoughts of what would happen today. When I finally opened my eyes Piper was there looking into the mirror, 'I really must monitor my surroundings while I do that' I thought to myself. I turned off the water and stepped out.

I stood beside Piper and stared at her, she was a very pretty person, all the sister were, 'I hope Jeremy being a warlock doesn't hurt her too bad' I thought as I watched her dab on some make up. "What" she said after a while, starting to look self-conscious. "Nothing" I answered lightly. She picked up the hair dryer and started to dry her shoulder length brunette hair.

There were a few things that separated me from the sisters, age being the main one and also they were all brunettes while I was blonde, it just made me look very different from them. Piper pointed the dryer towards me; I turned my face and closed my eyes. "Can you get dressed or at least dry yourself your leaving water everywhere" Piper said, a hint that she had had enough of me watching her. I grabbed a towel and bent over; flicking my hair as I did so it dangled in the air.

Once I had stopped myself from dripping everywhere I went to find some clothes for the day. I chose to wear some jeans and a simple top and cardigan encase some unforeseen events occurred. I decided it was time for my second bowl of cereal and headed down stairs.

-8-

"Lily, we have to go" I heard Piper call up the stairs. "Coming" I yelled back at her. I put on a pair of shoes and grabbed my back pack. I stopped by the kitchen and grabbed some food for the day, I always ate the cafeteria food at lunch but it never filled me up so I ate a lot throughout the day also. Piper and Phoebe were talking next to the car. I walked up to them and hopped into the passenger side. "Take that Nancy Drew" Piper said to Phoebe as she jumped into the car. "We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones" Phoebe yelled as we drove off. 'Wow, she really has done some research' I thought to myself. "What was she on about?" I asked Piper. "Oh…nothing…you know Phoebe" Piper answered, I could tell she didn't think much about this witch business.

I spent most of the day focusing on the sisters. I sat in class, my eyes closed and watched as Prue caused a pen to leak and caused Rogers tie to strangle him, she was unaware that she had caused these events. Piper on the other hand couldn't miss the fact that she had caused Chef Moore to freeze, as well as the whole kitchen. It was so exciting watching them use their powers that I completely forgot to pay attention to the teacher. This resulted in me having to stay behind after each class so the teacher could check I was okay.

During recess my lack of attention caused my friends to get angry, by lunch they were not over this and ensured I could not sit with them. I wasn't too bothered though, there is only so much talk you can take about nail polish when you know about much more important things. At 3 o'clock the after school program started, first up was an hour of library time, my friends were still refusing to speak to me so I found a corner of the library to curl up in and read. Time always flew when I read; as I read I could feel what every person who had the book before me felt. Before my eyes the whole story played out directed by previous readers.

I got so lost in the book I had to run to yoga class. Yoga, another favourite of mine, I used the time to test my senses, mostly hearing. I spent the hour stretching my hearing though the building trying to focus on specific sounds; it was an area I defiantly needed to work on. After yoga it was board game time, having been shunned by my friends I set myself up in the corner of the room with my ipod and blasted music into my ears. As I did with books I felt the singer's emotion and sometimes lives flow through me, I again became lost in my own mind swirling to the music.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I felt something touch my shoulder; I jerked away from the touch and ripped out my headphones, while simultaneously scanning what was around me. It was Prue, I fiddled with my ipod as I tried to gain control over my heart rate. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Prue said, a little taken aback by my extreme reaction. "It's fine" I said giving her a quick glance and a weak smile. I shoved my ipod into my bag and flung the heavy thing over my shoulder. "Let's go" I said to Prue as I hurried out of the room.

"I was talking to your teacher…" Prue started, I knew this conversation was coming and I knew exactly what conclusion Prue would make. I opened the car door and hopped in. "…apparently you weren't paying attention in class or playing with your friends" Prue continued as she also climbed into the car. It was obvious she was waiting for me to answer but I couldn't give her one. She let out a sigh and started the car. Prue was a perfectionist, our relationship was defiantly not perfect and it was obvious it bothered her; it bothered me too. "Is everything okay?" she asked, giving me a quick glance. "Yeah" I answered quietly. "I know what it is" Prue announced "you're tired, you stayed up way to late last night. You are defiantly not staying up that late again", just as I had thought.

"How was your day?" I asked wanting to get the focus of the conversation off me. "Umm.." Prue paused "I quit my job" she blurted out. I knew it was the truth I had seen her do it multiple times that day but as I did most of the time I played my part and reacted in the expected way. "Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes" she answered keeping her eyes on the road. "Why?" I asked. Prue did not answer, I could tell she was trying to figure out how much to tell me. "Roger?" I questioned. "Yes, he took a very important project away from me" she explained. "That jerk!" I said, "Lily" Prue warned me, clearly not happy with the language I had used but she couldn't hide the smile that was spreading across her face. "Did you really quit?" I asked also smiling, "Yes, why won't you believe me?" Prue whined,, almost sounding like a child. "Well it's just so un Prue like" I said slowly. "What are you going to do now?" I asked after a pause. "I don't know, get another job I guess" Prue said. This was a big change for Prue, she wasn't a big fan of the unexpected, or doing nothing, plus she had worked at the museum since college.

I peered through the car door window, as I watched the houses go by I realised we were not heading home. "Where are we going?" I asked Prue. "To Quake, we're going to support Piper" she said. "Piper got the job, good on her" I said, acting surprised at things you knew was part of the secret life I had made for myself.

"Oh" I said at the realisation that I would no longer be eating Pipers dinners every night. "What?" Prue asked glancing at me. "Well, with Piper being a proper chief does it mean she won't cook for us as much?" I asked Prue. "Yeah, I suppose she'll be working a lot at dinner time" Prue said, working through the realisation in her own mind. "Don't worry" she offered "I'll cook for you". "Oh" I sighed again; the disappointment was clear in my tone. "Hey" Prue said playfully hitting my arm. 'She's in a good mood' I thought to myself with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Phoebe was sitting at the bar. She saw us the moment we walked into the restaurant and waved us over. "Hey guys" she greeted us with. Prue and I took a seat on each side of Phoebe. "Have you seen Piper yet?" Prue asked Phoebe. Phoebe shook her head. The bartender, a dark skinned handsome young man approached us, "what would you like to drink ladies" he asked. "Tequila" Phoebe said quickly making no attempt to flirt with the man, 'must have something on her mind' I thought to myself. "Coffee" Prue answered. "Coke" I said hoping Prue would allow it but she didn't. "Raspberry soda?" I said, the bartender and I both looked at Prue for an answer. She shook her head. "Umm…" I sighed thinking "Sprite?" I said again looking at Prue to get approval. She nodded. The bartender checked our order then went to make the drinks.

"So… how was your day?" Phoebe asked both Prue and I. "Prue quit her job" I answered. "Really?" Phoebe said giving Prue a questioning look. "Yes" Prue said "Why won't anyone believe it?" "Well, it's just not really like you" Phoebe said nearly mimicking what I had said earlier. "Why did you quit?" Phoebe asked Prue but I took the liberty of answering "Roger" was enough of an explanation. "Lily, I can speak for myself" Prue said as our drinks were placed in front of us.

""What did he do?" Phoebe asked out of courtesy more than interest, already knowing the reason I focused my attention else where. The restaurant was being to fill with patrons, mostly couples grabbing a bite to eat after work. A young man awkwardly paused as he waiting for the girl he was with to take a seat, it was obvious it was their first date. They smiled politely at each other clearly relieved when a waitress approached their table. A family entered the room, people I recognised. My friend Emily, a tall, thin brunette, with her parents and younger sister, there was no mistaking they were related. I waved to grab her attention. It was her sister that saw me first, a quick pull on Emily's sleeve alerted her to my presence.

I approached the family and embraced my friend in a hug, I had learnt that this was an expected greeting between my friends and that it was easier just to go along with it. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Flinders. Hi Sarah" I said greeting her family. They politely greeted me back and began small chit chat. An employee approached us "Do you have a booking?" she asked Mr. Flinders. "Yes for Flinders" he replied. The lady hurried off to check the books.

"Would you like to join us Lily?" Mrs. Flinders asked. "umm" I hesitated. I needed to keep an eye on the sisters and didn't want to be stuck at dinner if they got into trouble. I looked towards Prue and Phoebe, Prue was looking around nervously, it was obviously she was uncomfortable with what Phoebe was talking about. "I'll have to ask Prue" I said and headed towards her.

A little lie ensured I wouldn't be staying for dinner but also would give Prue and Phoebe the alone time they needed right now. I had caught a few sentences before they had noticed my presence. Phoebe was telling Prue all she had learnt from the book of shadows, they were witches and more importantly they were the Charmed ones, the power of three.

The family chatted about their day. It was moments like this I was reminded how abnormal my life was. I rarely sat down to eat with the sisters and we only talked about our day when we wanted to vent. It was the same with Penny, although she did try to enforce a once weekly family meal but it never really worked, Phoebe would sulk or throw a tantrum and that would be the end of it, plus there was so much about her life Penny couldn't tell her granddaughters that what was said was never fully the truth. Mr Flinders began to tell us about how he pulled a prank on his coworkers, I smiled at the simplicity of it. I couldn't help get caught up in their family life. No where in their day did they worry about demons and warlocks, to them magic was make believe, a thing of fairy tales. It was strangely comforting to know most people didn't know about the powerful evil that existed.

Phoebe soon interrupted my make believe family moment. "Come Lily, time to go home" she said placing a hand on my shoulder. I didn't argue, she looked anxious, a quick glance at Prue told me she was struggling to absorb the witch information. I thanked the Flinders and followed Phoebe who was already half way across the room. Just before we left Prue glanced behind her at a man who was standing at the bar staring at her. Prue continued out the door but the man didn't stop staring. He was very handsome man, dark hair and piercing blue eyes but there was also something soft about his face . I paused trying to get a sense of who he was but Phoebe hurried me along. He wasn't radiating evil which was a good sign but some demons can hide who they really are.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

I dragged my feet behind the sisters as we wandered down the street looking of Prue's parked car. I felt the tug of a magical being near by and stopped, under the car next to me was a beautiful grey cat whose eyes gleamed with magic and a knowledge that was well beyond normal for an animal. It pranced over to me and wound its slender body around my legs purring as it did. I crouched down and it nimbly pounced onto my knee. A red collar with a gold tag inscribed with a triquetra, a very magical symbol that also happened to be detailed on the front of the Book of Shadows and the symbol for the charmed ones. "A familiar, hey?" I questioned the cat, it gave me a knowing look. I looked for the sisters to show them what I had found but they had already disappeared around the corner. I lifted the cat off my knee, " don't worry I'll be back tonight. Keep an eye on Piper for me " I said to the cat as I took off after Prue and Phoebe.

" Lily where have you been?" Prue growled. " I saw the most beautiful kitty, we have to go back for her" I said grabbing Prue's hand and tried to drag her back to the street. She snatched her hand free of my grip, her eyes narrowed and she rubbed her temples "we don't need a cat, now get into the car"she mumbled. " But Prue" I whined but didn't put much effort into it, I knew eventually that cat would be living with us. I squished into the bench seat at the back of the car, Prue's car wasn't meant for more then two people.

I began to ramble on about the cat but didn't get much response from Prue. Eventually Phoebe turned and glared at me "Lily enough" she sighed. I kicked her seat, crossed my arms and slouched down into my seat with a heavy sigh. It took a lot to piss Phoebe off but apparently I had managed it. It wasn't something I was proud of either. I wanted to be a cheery no fuss kid but something always stopped me, in a way I felt useless. I felt like I should be guiding them through this transaction not standing on the side lines, holding my breath hoping they got through it alive. "It's for the best" Penny's ghostly voiced echoed through my mind, I looked to the heavens and stuck my tongue out, a queasy feeling grew in the pit of my stomach.

I felt the car turn and then stop. A chemist sign shone in the darkness. Without a word Prue got out of the car, Phoebe and I stumbled out and rushed to keep up with her. Both the sisters disappeared into the shelves of medication, I decided to keep myself amused by looking through the jewellery stands and candles. Of course I still listened to what the sisters where saying.

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches" Phoebe said

"Not for this one it won't" Prue grumbled

"You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?"

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit"

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?"

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be…." Prue trailed off. Prue favourite word 'normal' she has always had a desperate need to be normal, normal job, normal boyfriend, normal family, normal life. Even before Penny died she didn't have everything normal, Penny was eccentric even if you ignored the magic part of her, you couldn't call Prue's family normal as much as she tried to make it be. Then she inherited me, lost her boyfriend, quit her job and now this, considering everything Prue was handling things rather well.

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny."

"Do you see any aspirin?" Prue asked ignoring Phoebes half glass full attitude.

"I see chamomile tea" Phoebe stated, handling Prue's obvious difficulty with no sensitivity. Phoebe was never one to stop just because others where uncomfortable especially when it came to her sisters. She isn't uncaring, it is just that sometimes she is unable to adjust her emotions and expectations to accommodate others.

Prue snapped "Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me, Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now"

"Then move your headache out of your mind"

I felt magic building within Prue as her anger grew, then it realised and something shot from a shelf towards Prue. "You move things when you are upset" Phoebe said with an air of realisation.

"This is ridiculous!" Prue said loud enough that I didn't need super hearing to hear her.

"You don't believe me"

"Of course I don't believe you"

"Roger" Phoebe whispered, magic swirled from Prue and moved a few more bottles from the shelf. "Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens" Phoebe knew how to push Prue's buttons and had just pushed the biggest one.

"He's dead, Phoebe"

"No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive"

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left mum" The girls dad had left when Phoebe was still a baby and hadn't visited since, he sent birthday cards but that was it.

"What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you" Phoebe said echoing my thoughts. "You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad." With every dad Prue anger and with it her magic grew, when Phoebe stopped it exploded shaking the shelves that surrounded the sisters, bottles flew onto the floor.

"Feel better?" Phoebe asked.

"Lots"

"The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow" Phoebe said awed but what Prue had just done.

"Grow to what?" Prue asked, both sisters broke into laughter.

I decided it was time to investigate and marched to where the sisters were. Prue and Phoebe stood in the middle of aisle three, products littered the floor. Both sisters where still laughing. "What did you two do?" I exclaimed hands on my hips but my voice was light and a smile crept across my face "Jesus I can't take you two anywhere can I?" Phoebe slung her arm around my shoulder and turned us around, "come on let's get out of here". Instead I steered her towards the display table full of candles, I had a nagging feeling having an extra candle in the house would be a good idea and I never ignored nagging feelings. "Look what I found" I said as I shoved a candle under her nose "doesn't it smell nice?" Phoebe moved back a bit and took the candle from my hand. I felt Prue approaching us, "Prue can we get this candle?" I asked. "We don't need a candle that's what electricity is for" she said and continued to walk towards the door.

 _Phoebe glanced in the rare view mirror studying Lily, she couldn't shake the feeling that Lily knew something about what was going on. She had always been an odd child, wise beyond her years, always seemed a step ahead of you and yet she was still definitely an eleven year old, sometimes a very rueful, annoying eleven year old. Lily sat in the back set picking at her cubicles, even now she had a presence about her, not particularly confidence but something special. Lily's eyes flicked up and caught Phoebe looking at her, their gazes met for an instance and Phoebe was reminded of all the harm she had cause Lily many years ago. She hadn't hated Lily, she had envied her. Before Lily arrived Phoebe was responsible for none, and then one day with out warning Grams had come home with a five year old. On occasion Phoebe would be left in charge of this child much to her disgust. After a few horrible mistakes Penny never trusted her again, with Lily or anything else. Lily smiled at her through the mirror and a sense of calm and safety washed over Phoebe._


	10. Chapter 10

I did a quick scan of the house as we pulled into the driveway just in case, but all was save. Prue and Phoebe staggered out of the car but for some reason I struggled to make myself move, my earlier doubt kept me rooted to the car. I stared at the sisters ascended the steps to the front door. Phoebe turned toward me, her auburn hair shining in the light of the street lamp. Her eyes twinkled with kindness and a hint of mischief. A smile erupted across her face and for a moment she seemed to glow. She had the beauty of a Disney character, nothing was out of place on her delicate face. "Come on Lily" she yelled. I wiggled my way over the front seat and jumped out of the car. I jogged past Phoebe and into the kitchen where Prue was swallowing some aspirin which she had gotten from the Chemist. "What's for dinner?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

Cooking was Pipers thing and as Prue had always lived with Piper she had never bothered to learn. Prue ignored me and left the kitchen heading for the stairs. I turned to Phoebe who had followed me in, "What's for dinner?" I asked her. She shrugged and pulled a face, "I don't know, I don't cook" she said then followed Prue out of the room. "Great help you two are" I yelled after them. Nether bothered with a reply.

I stuck my head into the fridge and borrowed through sandwich meats, fruit, veggies and yoghurt to get to a container of something that looked promising. Bolognese sauce which had been cooked a couple of days ago but it would still be good. I chucked it into a saucepan and put it on the stove then shoved a handful of pasta in another saucepan and filled it with water. Phoebe wandered back into the room "what's for dinner?" she asked a stupid grin plastered on her face. "I'm have spaghetti bolognese" I replied. Phoebe took a seat and stared at me. "What?" I asked her. "Nothing" she replied with a small shrug but didn't stop staring. "what?!" I asked again getting agitated. "How was school?" She asked although I could tell it wasn't what she really wanted to know. I shrugged "boring. How was home? What did you do all day?" I asked her. I realised she needed more prompting to tell me what was on her mind and I had a pretty good idea what that was.

"Nothing"

"Did you get into the attic?" I asked prompting her some more.

"Yeah.." I gave her sometime to continue but she didn't,

"anything interesting up there?" I asked.

She shrugged again, I could tell she was struggling between wanting to know if I knew anything about magic and keeping her new secrete.

"I remember Penny used to spend a lot of time up there" I said trying to get her to open up. Her eyes grew wide with that statement and she was just about to say something when Prue strolled into the room.

"Lily you're not cooking are you?"she asked slightly alarmed, last time I had tried to cook it didn't turn out well not that it was my fault someone distracted me. "Leftovers" I explained. Prue went over and looked into the pots. I left her in charge of dinner and sat next to Phoebe. "Did you find out what the ghost wanted?" I asked her quietly hoping she would get the nerve to ask me her big question if I just encouraged her some more. Unfortunately Prue overheard. "What?" Prue asked confused for a moment "….oh with the board last night. Lily it wasn't a ghost, it was just Phoebe mucking around" I pretended I had bought Prue's explanation and turned on Phoebe, maybe I could get her to defend herself. "But Piper was so scared. Why would you do that to her Phoebe?" Colour rose in Phoebes cheeks and for a moment it looked like it had worked, but again Prue interrupted. "You know Phoebe, never knows when to stop" Prue said dismissively and shot Phoebe her signature 'don't you dare' look. Phoebe crossed her arms and slouched down into the chair but didn't say anything.

After dinner I was ushered upstairs so I could get a start on my homework and have an early night. Instead of doing homework I decided to have a little chat with Penny in hope that she could give me some reassurance. I placed three candles in a semi circle on the floor, lighting each on with a flick of my fingers then made myself comfortable on my bed.

I quickly scanned the corridor to make sure no one was heading my way then concentrated on opening a path between this world and the afterlife. In my mind I pictured Penny, an older lady who stood tall and proud despite her age, her big brown eyes could quieten you with one look but could also give you the greatest comfort. Her hair was going grey but some of her natural red still showed. Her lips, painted a deep red, could reveal a smiled that would make you feel truly blessed. I silently called out her name.

White orbs swirled near the candles and slowly the transparent form of Penny materialised in front of me. I just smiled at her, she was as beautiful as she had been in life and still had a presence about her that made you feel safe, as long as you were on her good side.

The first few times I had tried to contact her after her death she had ignored me, it was only in the last couple of weeks that she had decided to appear. "Everything ok?" she asked. "Have you been watching?" I asked her. "Darling of course I have, how could I not my grand daughters, the Charmed ones, have finally come into their powers. Everyone up there's buzzing with excitement." She always had a flare for the dramatic. "They will be fine, they are strong girls, they come from a powerful line of witches" she added preempting my next question. "I wish I could help them" I said dropping my head. "Lily we have been through this, they must fight their own battles so they can become the strong witches they are destined to be. If they knew about you they wouldn't try nearly as hard. Have faith in them".

I straightened as I sensed someone coming towards my room. Penny sensed my agitation and waved me a good bye. The glowing globes reappeared and swirled around Penny, taking her away. I jumped off the bed and with a swipe of my hand extinguished two off the candles and quickly shoved them under my bed. I hurried to lay down on the floor in front of the other candle and did my best to look lost in thought.

Phoebe entered my room without knocking, not uncommon in this household. "What are you doing on the floor, in the dark?" she said seeming a bit startled. I didn't answer her, I couldn't come up with the words. Phoebe laid down beside me with a sigh. "So this is what kids these days are doing, looking at candles" she said jokingly. "What's up?" I asked her, Phoebe had never been one to just chat with me, there was always an agenda. "Nothing, just making sure you're ok" "Of course I am" I answered, as far as the sister knew I was always ok. "Why?" I asked, Phoebe hadn't always shown the greatest concern for my feelings. " No reason, just checking" she answered, but I knew she wanted something else. " Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm great" she said and for once it sounded like she meant it. I rolled onto my back, "good" I replied truly meaning it, I wanted all three sisters to be happy.

The conversation stalled and silence filled the room, silence which I quickly broke. I wanted to continue the conversation we were having downstairs but with Penny's words still fresh in my mind I steered the conversation in another direction. "Why did you leave New York?" I asked her, she hadn't told me yet and as far as I could tell she hadn't told Piper either it was just assumed that she was having money issues, but I didn't think that was the case. Phoebe could always find ways to get by if she really needed to, there was something else that brought her home. "What?" she asked trying to pretend she hadn't heard me, "why did you leave New York" I asked again this time slower. She didn't answer, I sprang up off my back and climbed on top of her, straddling her tummy. I pinned her down by her shoulders and stared into her eyes hoping this would be enough to get her speaking.

A jolt went through my brain and my bedroom disappeared, instead I was standing in a small dark room. The carpet was filthy, water marks stained the far wall, the furniture was miss matched and ruined, and takeaway packaging littered the floor. Fear over took me and my view changed to a young women being pinned against the wall by a large man, I couldn't see her face but I instinctively knew it was Phoebe. "You little bitch" he yelled and slapped her hard across the face, tears streamed down her cheeks but she didn't cry out. He gave her a hard shove then let her fall to the ground. Phoebe huddled against the wall cradling her head in her hands sobbing silently. My head tingled as the vision ended and I was back in my room on top of Phoebe.

I was so shocked by what I had seen, I desperately wanted to grab Phoebe and make her feel safe but knew I couldn't, it would seem too weird. Phoebe didn't seem to have noticed my brief pause, she remained silent, looking up at me, I wondered if she was reliving what I had just seen. "Why?" I asked again concern lowering my voice to barely a whisper.

A smile spread across her face and her hand whipped up to my middle "cause I missed you so much" she said as she tickled me. I rolled off her in a fit of laughter, I was very sensitive to tickling. I pushed her hands away, "yeah right" I gasped as I caught my breath.

I rolled back onto my tummy and resumed gazing at the flame, Phoebe once again joined me. "Isn't it mesmerising?" I asked her, she didn't answer instead she gently blew on the flame, it danced in the breeze. We remained like that until Prue came in.

"What are you two doing?" Prue asked. "Nothing" Phoebe answered turning to face Prue, I leaned forward and blew out the candle just a Prue flicked on the light. The harsh shine of electric light fogged up my mind for an instant. "Lily I thought we agreed you would have an early night tonight" Prue said not moving from the door way. 'Well actually you said that I never agreed' I thought to myself but didn't dare say it out loud. With a loud groan I got to my feet and headed towards the door, as I reached Prue I turned around to Phoebe who had also gotten to her feet. I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her, giving her all the positive and uplifting vibes I could muster up. Who cared if it was weird I had to do something, I couldn't get that imagine of her huddled in the floor alone and scared out of my mind. "I'm glad your home" I said to her and I gave her one last squeeze before I rushed off to the bathroom. "What was that about?" Prue asked Phoebe. Phoebe didn't reply but I imagined that she shrugged.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Prue and Phoebe were taking forever to settle down for the night and it was getting late, Piper would be finishing her shift soon and I wanted to be there incase Jeremy tried anything. I decided to risk getting caught sneaking out and shoved on the clothes I had worn the previous night, the pants were still slightly damp, I managed to knock over a lamp as I jumped around my room trying to get them up, so much for graceful Lily I though as I paused to listen for some one coming. Neither of the sisters seemed to hear commotion as the hallway remained silent.

I hung a charm on my door knob that I had entwined with a spell that sent out don't come near vibes, it wouldn't stop anyone coming in but it would make them think twice about it. I also shoved a couple of pillows under my doona, a classic but it might work. I jumped out my window and landed silently on the grass below, being much more graceful then before. I quickly took off down the street before anyone had time to notice me.

I made it to Quake, the place Piper now works at, in record time and was greeted in the alley behind the restaurant by the cat. Her presence told me that Piper was still inside but to double check I threw out my senses and felt for Piper. A rather frenzied Piper dashed around inside, accompanied by two other people, neither throw out evil vibes. I did a quick scan of the alley, nil evils hid there either. For good measure I poked around in the junk that lined that walls and looked into the shadows until they dissolved, but nothing threatening lurked near by. The only view into the restaurant from the alley was a small window very high up. Having nothing better to do I decided to climbed up onto a stack of crates, but I was still too short to see inside. I jumped up and grabbed the window sill then half pulled half climbed up the wall until I could peek through the window. Luckily it looked straight into the kitchen. Piper and another person continued too hurry around.

My fingers slipped and I crashed down onto the crates. I quickly picked myself up and hurled myself towards the shadows behind the dumpster. Just as I hit the wall the door to Quake opened and a young man poked his head out to investigate the sound. The cat strolled across the alley in front of him, stopping half way to clean herself, he must have attributed the noise to the cat because he quickly retreated inside.

The fall must have rattled some old injury from the night before last as I struggled to lift myself of the cold ground. Knowing there was no way I would be able to climb back up to the window I left the alley for a small parking lot where Piper had parked her car. Bushes lined one of the adjacent buildings, I pushed myself through them until I got to the wall then squatted down in the dirt and rotting leaves, the perfect stake out spot not that I had much to hide from I just felt more professional this way. I scanned the lot for signs of Jeremy but couldn't sense him. I was just about to change positions when I felt Piper approaching, she quickly walked toward her car, coat pulled tightly around her in an attempt to ward of the cold. Nothing jumped out at her.

Once Piper had safely left the parking lot I crawled out of the bushes. The cat joined me in the now empty lot. "Want to come to my place?" I asked it, it simply tilted its head to the side. "Well I'm going home now, you can come if you want". I headed toward the road, the cat didn't follow.

I ran fast in an attempt to beat Piper home but car was parked in front of the house as I jogged up the street. I stopped short, breathing hard I felt slightly defeated my by loss. The nights cold quickly whipped against me and forced me toward the warmth of the manor. I crept up to the house keeping to the shadows in case someone was looking out a window. As I did I scanned the house, Prue and Phoebe were in their rooms and Piper was in the kitchen, no one else was in the house. I climbed up the front porch and scrambled inside through my bedroom window. Not contempt to stay by myself and with my stomach grumbling with hunger and I decided to visit Piper in the kitchen. I changed into my pjs and wondered down stairs.

Piper had her back to me as I entered, I took a seat on a stool and patiently waited for her to noticed me. Piper turned around and jumped back in surprise, "Lily, Jesus!" she exhaled as she place a hand over her heart. "Sorry" I whispered and gave a big yawn trying to show that I had just woken up.

"What are you doing up?" she asked her voiced now soft with concern. I didn't get a chance to answer as Phoebe walked into the room barely dressing in a pair of undies and a skimpy singlet but a least she had clothes on. "Hey Pipe, how was work?" she asked unfazed by me being there. Unfortunately Prue who showed up a few minutes later was more interested in me. "Lily what are you doing up?" she scolded, no concern evident in her tone. "I had a bad dream, I couldn't get back to sleep" I whined. "Oh snookums" Phoebe cooed and gave me a big hug. I squirmed and pushed her away, "what was the dream about?" she asked still trying to hug me despite my protests.

"Oh…ummm…well" I quickly came up with a lie "There was a monster and he was chasing me and throwing FIRE at me. I was running real fast but he wouldn't stop. Then you all were there but he just BURNT you and kept chasing me. Then he burn me, it hurt so much. Then I woke up". I gave a big sigh as I finished my story.

Piper slung an arm around my shoulder, "don't worry sweetie, we will protect you" she said softly. "But you didn't" I whined, "I was so scared".

"Lily it was just a dream, nothing like that is going to happen" Prue said. Phoebe gave Prue a pointed look which Prue returned with one of her well practiced 'don't you dare' looks.

"How about some warm milk and cookies, the perfect remedy to a nightmare" Piper said going to the fridge. "That's what Grams always said" Phoebe said reminiscing. "Why don't you go back to bed Lily, I'll bring the milk up soon" Prue said placing a hand on my shoulder and guiding me off the stool. I went with it and climbed the stairs back up to my room.

Piper, not Prue, came into my room a little while later with the milk and cookies, I was snuggled up in my doona. "Comfy?"she asked with a little smile. I wiggled my arms out of the covers and grabbed the milk from Piper.

"I'm glad you're happy" I said to her out of the blue. "Me too" she replied sitting next to me on my bed, she was used to my sometimes random comments. I knew there had been a time Piper had doubted she would ever be happy and I just got an over whelming sense on contentment form her I had to say something. Unfortunately I knew it wouldn't last.

She took a bite of a cookie, "hey that's my cookie" I said, playfully reaching over to grab it from her but accidentally spilling my milk in the process. "Be careful, Lily" Piper said although she didn't seem that angry, she handed me the cookie then wiped up the mess with a towel, playing the carer part perfectly. "Goodnight Lily, sweet dreams" she said a short while later and turned the lights out, leaving me to finish my snack alone.

I was struggling to get to sleep when I heard a soft meow and something scratching on my window, I sensed the cat from the alley was at my window. I jumped up to let it in, I wasn't sleeping anyway and it would be nice to have company.


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: Thanks for reading, sorry it's taking me so long to finish. Also sorry for the mistakes, I swear I reread it many times before I post but still I seem to be missing a lot. A couple of you have said Lily seems too mature, yeah that's kinda the point. I'll explain a bit more in another story but Grams adopted her when she was six before that she lived on the street running away from an abusive foster family, that stuff makes you grow up fast. Also she and the sisters think she's eleven but really she's much, much older she just can't remember. Shes distant from the sisters because she's still grieving from the loss of Penny, plus it's her away of keeping herself safe, and the sister weren't really around when she was growing up with Penny, Prue was away at collage and Piper and Phoebe was a teenagers with their own problems that made them distant. I've got a few ideas for flash backs that will explain things a bit better just got to think of a way to make them a story. any way here is another chapter, enjoy._

 **Chapter twelve**

Prue had offered to pick me up after school but she was late. My bum was numb and every other child had gone home. Ms Tatcher, the poor teacher who had been assigned pick up duty began to walk towards me. 'Come now Prue, come" I silently willed, as if my wish had power I suddenly sensed Prue getting closer. I saw her black Honda convertible coming down the street and jumped to my feet rushing towards her car and away from Ms Tatcher. I opened the car door and barrelled inside before the car had even come to a halt. "Go quick!" I said to Prue as Ms Tatcher approached the car. "Lily what's going on?" Prue asked as she pulled onto the street. "You're late" I said to Prue as if that explained everything. "I know I'm sorry…" Prue started, "I don't care Prue, but the teachers do" I said cutting her off. We sat in silence Prue still seemed confused about what was going on.

"Busy day?" I asked her unlike the day before, today had been a quite day for the Halliwell sisters. Piper was currently at work and hadn't had any incidences of magic. Phoebe had locked her self away in the attic, and Prue had spent the day cleaning, shopping and even gardening but no magic and no sign of Jeremy. I had tried to get a reading on him during a very boring history lesson but like before he somehow avoided my power. As far as I knew he hadn't killed any more witches, it seemed he was focusing his energies on the sisters. That may not be a good thing, they still seemed so unprepared, Prue and Piper were still trying their hardest to deny the whole magic thing. "Not really" Prue said interrupting my musings, only Prue would say her day hadn't been busy, she had barely sat down all day. "Although I did miss lunch, how about we go to the diner and get something to eat?" she added. "Sure, I'm always up for food"

The diner was right out of the eighties and only frequented by us because the sisters mother had once worked here, although it seemed the rest of San Francesco didn't have a problem with the dated décor, stale coffee and menu that was guaranteed to raise your cholesterol as the place was packed. Prue and I managed to grab a seat at the bar, although I think our success had more to due with Prue's revealing top then luck. A man who couldn't raise his eyes above Prue's chest happily moved across a seat so we could sit together. "Well wasn't he nice" I said to make a point, Prue agreed with me but quickly wrapped her cardigan around herself.

We ordered our meals, burger with double fries and a milkshake for me, who said you couldn't have a full meal at three in the afternoon. Prue ordered a salad without the dressing. "You better not steal my fries" I warned her. "If I wanted fries I would have ordered them" Prue said in her adult impression of a three year old. "You always steal my fries" I quietly added, Prue politely ignored me.

"So got another job yet?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going. "Lily, it's only been one day" Prue exclaimed, although I knew it had been a stupid question I sensed that a part of Prue was ashamed that she hadn't already been offered another job. "Sorry, just trying to make conversation" I added. The waitress plonked a tall glass of frothy chocolate milk in front of me. I quickly gulped down half of it, the moment I was finished Prue snatched it from me and took a drink. "Hey" I said trying to sound indignant. "What? You never said I couldn't have some of your shake." Prue said a smile creeping across her face "Well it was implied" I quipped, a smile unwittingly creeping across my face as I realised Prue was trying to beat me at my own game.

"So, how was school?" Prue asked, another good move by Prue. I used my usual come back, never give up on a classic. "Ok? I thought you wanted to have a conversation?" Prue replied, I pushed this away with a casual "yeah but it's school, there's nothing else to say but ok." "Well how about your friends? Are they talking to you again?" "Yeah, why wouldn't they?" I retorted "But the other day…" Prue began seeming actually surprised by my answer. I smiled at her, "you shouldn't try to take me on, you know Prue" I said laughing, Prue laughed as well. "Yeah I know, what was I thinking".

Our meals were placed in front of us, mine was dripping with grease and salt while Prue's lettuce was wilted and also seemed to also have a film of grease on it. Despite this we both dug into our food. I was finishing my last fry when my vision went blurry and I was consumed by a premonition.

Phoebe was hurdling down a hill on her bike when she pulled up short. Her whole body seemed to go ridged and she closed her eyes tight. After a moment she relax but was clearly shocked about something. My focus went from her to two teenage boys skating down the opposite street oblivious to the up coming intersection. I focused back onto Phoebe who was also focusing on the boys, recognition lit up her face, than panic. She quickly mounted her bike and took off towards the boys, yelling as she went. A car appeared on the road, without a moments thought Phoebe swerved in front of it. Her bike glanced of the car and she fell hard onto the ground.

The premonition finished and I was once again in the diner, Prue continued to eat beside me unaware of the change in my demeanour. I went over the vision again, as far as I could tell it seemed Phoebe had a vision, possibly of those two boys getting hit by the car which is why she had thrown herself in front of it. I tried my hardest to continue the vision to see if Phoebe was ok but nothing happened. I took the nothing as a good sign, surely if Phoebe was seriously hurt I would have seen it or at least feel it now.

I sat there chewing on my lip trying to come up with a way to get Prue to call Phoebe just so I could know she was alright for sure. Prue suddenly started to laugh, I turned to her a bit startled, "Lily, are you ok? You ate too much didn't you?" "What, no, of course not" I said, "then why do you look like that?" Prue asked a grin still plastered on her face "I was trying to think of a way to ask for more food" I came up with quickly, I was a bit offended that Prue would think I could get full. "Yeah that's not happening" she said and slung an arm around me. The closeness quickly became uncomfortable for both of us and we pulled apart. "How was you salad?" I asked joking, more then half of it remained on her plate. "We should go" Prue said in way of a non answer and signalled the waitress for the bill.

As we were leaving the diner Prue's cell phone rang, she quickly dug around in her purse and answered the phone. Prue's face paled, "is she ok?" she asked her voice slightly wobbly. I guessed that the phone call was about Phoebe. Prue visibly relaxed, I left out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. "I'll be right there" she said a short while later then hung up. "What!?" I asked genuinely concerned. "Don't worry, Phoebe was in an accident with her bike but she's ok, she went to the hospital to make sure. We have to go pick her up." Prue explained gently. "What? What happened?" I asked, now just playing my part


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

 _wow it's been so long since I posted anything, I'm sorry guys I've been kind of stuck. I promise i will finish this story now, a chapter a day until it's done. I haven't written them yet so I won't get a lot of time to spell check and refine them so they might change in the future but they will do for now (not that the ending will be a surprise as it will be the same as the episode I just have to figure a way to include Lily)_

Prue approached the main desk, a man stood there talking to the receptionist. "Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell" Prue said to the plump lady that sat behind the desk. She held up a short finger "one second please" she said her voice surprisingly deep. She turned to the man standing next to Prue. "What's the name again?" "Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr Gordon's expecting me" he said to the women. Prue seemed surprised "Andy?" she asked turning to the man. "Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?" He replied. I got a good look at his face and realised I had seen him before, just at the other night at Quake. I also recognised the name, the sisters had talked about him a lot, Andy was Prue's high school sweet heart.

"I'm good. I thought I saw you the other night, how are you?" Prue said blushing slightly.

"Yeah, me too, you seemed in a hurry. I can't believe I'm running into you again, what are you doing here?" he said as he ran a hand nervously through his short brown hair.

"I'm picking up Phoebe, she was in some kind of accident"

"Is she gonna be ok?" Andy asked genuinely concerned, Andy had not only been Prue's boyfriend but had lived near the sisters when they were kids, they had basically grown up together.

"She'll be fine. What are you doing here?" Prue sounded slightly suspicious.

"Murder investigation" he replied simply. Could he be investigating the witches murders?

"Are you a policeman?" I asked, Andy looked down at me slightly surprised

"An inspector actually, and who are you?" He asked, bending slightly to get more on my level

"Lily" I answered simply

Prue gave a nervous laugh, "Don't worry she's not mine… well not really…." At these words I loudly sighed and cross my arms, she always get flustered when people suggest I might be her child, like it would be unimaginable to her.

"Lily, Penny adopted you didn't she?" Andy addressed me ignoring Prue.

"You haven't been investigated us now have you?" Prue asked

Andy turn slightly red "my mother must have mentioned it" he replied.

An awkward silence enveloped us, the receptionist kindly broke it "Your sisters still in x-ray Miss Halliwell. And Inspector" she said turning to Andy "Dr Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office" both Prue and Andy thanked her and took a few steps away from the desk.

"You know anywhere else you would be known as detective" Prue said trying to relieve the tension that had built up. "Strange isn't it" Andy said awkwardly, "would you like to get a coffee?" It was clear he wanted to spend more time with Prue. Unfortunately the receptionist spoke again.

"Miss Halliwell?" she called "your sisters out of x-ray" Prue gave Andy a slight smile and went to get further details from the receptionist. "So… this murder case you're working on…" I began although I didn't expect to get any information from Andy. "Lily. Really!?" Prue said grabbing my shoulder, "sorry Andy, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that coffee" I wondered if she was apologising about the coffee or about me. Before I had time to ask Prue had hurried of towards a double door that must have lead to the emergency patients. "Bye Andy" I yelled over my shoulder as I followed Prue.

"Prue, I need the toilet" I whined as I caught up to her, "Fine Lily" she said without glancing at me, "meet us back at the reception desk ok?". I didn't have time to responded as we where separated by a couple of busy nurses. I found a quite spot off to one side as I tried to find a sign that would lead me to the toilets.

From the curtain behind me there was a slight moan, the feeling of pain wafted out of the room causing me to go ridged. I took a few deep breathes to try and calm myself and separate myself from the pain, it didn't belong to me but to the person behind the curtain. I heard another moan, curiosity and the desire to help got the better of me and I slightly parted the curtains.

An old, sickly thin lady lay awkwardly hunched up on the bed. I slowly approached, she didn't seem aware that I was there. She let out another pain filled moan, I instinctively grabbed her hand. Pain shot through my body a thousand times more real then it had been before, I doubled over as I gasped for air. Slowly I recovered and became aware of my surroundings once more. The old lady was no longer moaning, her breathing was a lot slower, she seemed more relaxed. It seemed as if somehow I had managed to take her pain away from her.

"What are you doing here?" I whirled around to see a surprised nurse standing behind me. I felt myself flush as if I had been caught doing something wrong, I stammered as I tried to think of an explanation but nothing came to mind instead I asked "Is she dying?" Although I didn't need to be told, I knew she was. The nurse seemed to soften as she came over to my side "Do you know her?" she asked me softly and she gently picked up the old lady's hand. "No" I whispered back to her, a heaviness seemed to come over the room as if something very special maybe even sacred was happening. "I want to stay with her" I said as I looked at the old lady's face, it was slack now although the wrinkles still told the story of all the emotions she had felt, of all the years she had lived. The nurse nodded as she place the lady's hand back on the bed and patted me on the back as she left.

Time didn't matter as I stood beside that bed, holding her hand. I wasn't going to let her die alone, I would stand there for as long as it took. In the last few days there was so many things I couldn't control, too many death I couldn't prevent. But I could do this, I could hold this lady's hand until she died and ensure she felt no pain. Her breathing became more and more irregular and suddenly, between a the blink of an eye, she was no longer here. I laid down her hand and left the room.

"Lily" I heard Prue yell "where the hell have you been?". I just looked at her dumb stuck, how could she be angry? She grabbed me by the arm and marched me out of the hospital all the while mumbling, I only managed to catch a few words "…irresponsible … phoebes waiting ... looking everywhere…" It was only after we had left the hospital that I realised I didn't even know her name.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The water enveloped me and acted as a cushion between me and the world. Music blared from the speaker adding another layer to my isolation. I slowly sank down into the water trying to free my mind of all thoughts but I couldn't get the image of the old lady out of my mind, I desperately wished I had found out her name.

I heard the bathroom door creak open. Suddenly the music was turned off "Too loud Lily" said the angry voice of Prue, I stare at her "Turn that back on" I demand of her but she doesn't move. "We need to talk" Prue says. I could tell she was trying to be gentle but it didn't quite work, her mouth was a stressed thin line and her dark brows knitted together in a frown. I cross my arms and look away from her "no" I say. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Did you bring that cat home?"

"What? No"

"You did, didn't you"

"NO!"

I take a deep breathe and plunge under the water, Prue's voice is muffled by the water and I feel my anger slowly melt away. I silently count the seconds until I have to resurface.

3,2,1 My head breaks the water and I sit up and instantly Prue starts talking again "Lily listen to me, what do you think you are doing…" she begins yelling slightly. I take another deep breathe a disappear under the water. It's calm under here and I wish Prue would just leave me alone so I could enjoy my bath. I resurface again but this time Prue has had enough she grabs my arm to stop me going under again "enough Lily" she says forcefully. I stare at her and wrench my arm away from her, "enough" she says again and pulls the plug out. "No, you can't do that" I say as I reach for the dangling plug " Prue I wasn't finished" I whine stomping my feet against the tub. "Lily" Prue says, colour rising in her checks, her brows became even more knitted together. Suddenly my anger surfaces "NO!" I yell and scramble out of the now empty bath. I scream as I pass Prue and storm off to my room, grabbing a towel on the way.

I throw myself into my beanbag fuming, how dare Prue, she doesn't understand, she didn't even ask me what the matter was, she was too busy blaming me for things. I sit there sulking until I notice the street lamps turn on, night has fallen. I closed my curtains and lay down on my bed my mind still restless. There is a quite knock on the door, I don't say anything but Prue enters anyway. " Lily" Prue sighs as she sees me, "can you get dress?" " not until I finish my bath" "well that's no going to happen" "then I'm not going to get dressed" "fine be naked then" "I will" with that Prue leaves and I am left with my anger, why couldn't she just ask if I am ok?

-8-

Prue and Phoebe have already started eating by the time I wonder into the kitchen. Phoebe stops mid mouthful as she notices me " lily, your naked" she whispers as if it's a secret. "I know" I reply confidently and take my seat "I'll get dressed when I get to finish my bath". Prue catches my eye and we glare at each other across the table.

"So what did you get up to in the hospital?" Phoebe asks " umm.." I begin unsure of what to say "I saw a person die" "what?" Phoebe gaps at me "Lily, you shouldn't of watched that" Prue says gently, "it wasn't like that, she was old and all alone I didn't want her to die alone, so I stayed with her and held her hand" I explain. No ones says anything, I move food around my plate as an uncomfortable silence grows around us. "That was nice of you" Prue says, I look up at her, there's a slight smile on her face and her eyes are full of sympathy. I look back down into my plate.

Suddenly the anger I have been feeling dissipates and I realise I wasn't just angry about the old lady or with Prue, I was angry because I felt helpless. Helpless because I couldn't tell the sisters about magic and helpless because Jeremy had killed three witches an I had been able to stop him and now he threaten the sisters with three stolen powers. A shock went through me as I realised I had no idea where he was now nor did I know where Piper was.

"Where Piper?" I ask my voice full of urgency " she' probably out with Jeremy" Prue says seemingly unaware of how anxious I have suddenly become. " No she can't…" I begin but Prue interrupts me "Lily I know you don't like the man but really" "why don't you like him, Piper seems too" Phoebe asks "l just don't" "what happens if she marries him" " then I still won't like him" I reply quickly putting my utensils down. I had to go and check Piper was ok. Phoebe starts to laugh. I get up from my seat and head out of the kitchen, "don't encourage her" I heard Prue tell Phoebe, "but she's just so sassy".

-8-

I pace up and down my room, trying to concentrate on Piper but nothing happens. Frustrated I fling myself onto my bed but that doesn't help either. I take a couple of deep breathes to calm myself, then wrapping myself in a dressing gown I sit down onto the floor and cross my legs. I breathe deeply again and slowly relax, I think of nothing but Piper and I am suddenly whipped away into a premonition.

"Well, here we are." Jeremy says as he swings open and door, Piper follows him reluctantly. Scaffolding and concrete surround them. "I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there." Piper says as she nervously glances around.

"Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside" Jeremy says as he pulls her into the building then into an elevator. He pulls down the doors and presses a button, the elevator noisily rises "You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them."

"I never mentioned Phoebe came home" Piper whispers take a back.

"Whoops" a sinister smile creeps across Jeremy's face and he reveals a knife

"What is that?" Piper asks as she gasps and takes a step back.

"It's your surprise"

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!"

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return." Jeremy spits out as his plays with the knife and circles Piper.

"It was you, wasn't it? You killed all those women." Piper says disgusted.

"Not women, witches!" He saids with a growl

"Why?" Piper says, her voice rising with panic.

Jeremy lift his hand a tiny flames erupted from each of his fingers "It was the only way to get their powers" is voice is now demonically deep and his face being to twist into something evil "And now I want yours."

Piper screams as Jeremy lunches at her, instinctively she puts her hands up, Jeremy and everything else freezes.

"Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay." Piper says in a shrill voice as she looks for a way out. She lifts herself up to the next floor and scrambles out put before she get completely free Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg, Piper screams and reaches of a piece of wood. She hits him over the head and he falls to the floor unconscious. Piper scrambles to her feet and runs away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I heard the front door open and scrambled onto the floor, I pressed my ear to the floor so I could hear better. I thought of going down stairs to help the sisters but realised it would be better if I stay out of their way for now, as Penny said they need to do this for themselves. "Prue?" I heard Piper call. "In here" Phoebe calls as I hear the click of the lock in the door, "Piper?" her voice now rising with concern. I hear footsteps as they move into the lounge room. "Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue ask obviously seeing Piper for the first time. I can imagine Pipers face is pale with fear, her eyes wide and her hair slightly unkempt from the struggle she had with Jeremy.

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time" Piper says clearly scared, "Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a…" her words run together as she struggles to find the right words. "Warlock?" Phoebe offers. There is a pause then I hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh my God" I hear Prue say again, "I'm calling the cops". "And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next" Piper reasons.

I can hear Phoebe coming down from the attic "I found the answer, come on" There is a lot of noise as all three sister head up to the attic. I hear a loud thumb that must be the Book of Shadow being place on a table. There's a mumbled voice that has the rhythm of someone reading from the book.

"Is this going to work?" Prue asks "Well it fits" replies Phoebe. I hope they have chosen a good spell, Jeremy won't give them time to do another one when he arrives. "We need to get everything" There is a flurry of movement as the three sisters run around the house.

-8-

"Ok, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle" Prue says taking charge, at this I cringe it doesn't sound like any attack magic I have heard of. "Wait, I only count eight" Piper says "oh you forget this one" Phoebe says, I wonder what she is referring to and am reminded of the candle I wanted to buy at the chemist. As if in answer to my thoughts Piper exclaims "A birthday candle?" " I guess Grams was a little low on the witch supplies" Phoebe says. "Alright we need the poppet" Prue says guiding the sisters back to the spell. "Got it" replies Piper, there is a slight pause, "Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell" Prue says as if she is bracing herself, as if she still has doubts about whether this magic thing is real. "Ok, first I'll make it stronger" Piper says and there is a slight pause then she says "Your love will wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." I sit up as I realise it's a love spell, or more like a anti love spell. This wasn't going to stop Jeremy, it wouldn't stop any warlock. I'm itching to run up to the sisters an tell them it won't work, they need something stronger.

Suddenly I'm pulled into a premonition. Jeremy is walking down a dark street, he doubles over in pain and starts to scream. Rose thorns break out of his skin but he doesn't stop for long.

"Wait, it didn't work" Phoebe yells above me,

"What?" Piper asks

"The spell, it didn't work" Phoebe repeated

"How do you know?" Prue asks as always doubting Phoebe

"I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy" Phoebe says, she must have had the same vision as I did.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Prue parrots as she try's to get her mind around it.

"He's on his way here" Phoebe clarifies. Prue and Piper must finally believe her as I hear footsteps as the leave the attic and rush down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I hear a scream from down stairs and knew I couldn't stay in my room any longer. I run to the stairs where I bump into Phoebe and Piper. Prue is in the hallway and Jeremy is standing in front of her, his skin red and angry, large thorn erupting from it. "Hello ladies" he says as Prue slowly walks backwards away from him. With a twitch of her eyes and the use of her new power Prue sends Jeremy flying across the room and into a wall.

"Piper, Phoebe, get out of here now!" she yells to her sisters. They both turn around and gather me up on their way up the stairs. "cool parlour trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?" Jeremy says, I feel the tingle of magic as Prue uses her power again and hear a thump as something, most likely Jeremy, hits the wall.

Piper, Phoebe and I run into the attic, Prue close behind us. "Phoebe, you're right, our powers are growing" Prue says clearly impressed with what she was just able to do. "Put as many things against the door as you can" Piper says breathlessly as she closes and locks the attic door. They push furniture in front of it. I creep into a corner at the back of the attic, I'm not afraid of Jeremy, although I am concerned the sisters won't yet have the strength and knowledge to fight him. I hide because I am not sure if I could stop myself interfering if I'm in the middle of things and it's important I let the sisters do this themselves.

I can hear Jeremy's heavy footsteps as he climbs the stairs towards us, the attic door seems to shake with his approach. "Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger then yours" he yells through the door. Prue gathers her sisters behind her protectively. "Do you think a chair will stop me?" Jeremy continues and the chair that had been propped again the door slides away "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" And the dresser which had taken both Piper and Phoebe to move slides away from the door. "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away" Jeremy's laugh booms through the door. "What do we do? We're trapped" Piper whispers.

Suddenly the door explodes and the sisters scream. Jeremy in all his thorny glory enters the room. "Come on we will face him together" Prue says as she grabs her sisters hands "Do you remember the spirt board?" She asks Piper. My heart skips a beat as I realise, for the first time, that they will be able to beat Jeremy. "The inspiration on the back?" Piper says uncertainly. "The power of three will set us free" Prue says confidently. A circle of fire erupts around them as Jeremy continues to slowly advance towards them.

Piper and Phoebe shy away from him but Prue stands firmly in front of him unfazed by the fire. "Come on, we gotta say it together" she says pulling her sisters closer to her, "The power of three will set us free" Prue says again, Piper and Phoebe quietly join and they start chanting "the power of three will set us free … thee power of three will set us free" magic and wind swirls around them. The amount of power they are pulling forth causes me to move further back into the corner. I can feel it's warmth slowly tugging on me.

"I am not the only one!" Jeremy yells over the sisters chant "I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" The magic the sisters are gathering around them lashes out an Jeremy and engulfs him, he explodes with an agonising scream.

His sinister last words hang in my mind but the sisters don't seems to have grasped their seriousness. Prue, Piper and Phoebe seems to collapse onto each other "The power of three" Prue whispers a huge smile on her face. All three sisters seem ecstatic.

I come out from my hiding place and slowly approach them "So you guys are witches then" I say. "Lily!?" Prue gasps surprised, Piper and Phoebe stand there with their mouths open. "I knew it! I knew you knew something" Phoebe says almost fist pumping the air. "How…" Prue starts but seems unable to find the right words "It's how Penny and I met" I explain, the sister just stare at me "So Grams was a witch too" Piper asks uncertainly "Yeah Piper, I told you that" Phoebe says but doesn't turn to her sister her gaze is squarely on me. "Explain, missy" she says walking up to me. I sigh I didn't really feel like going through this all now "ok…well. Penny saved me. I was on the street at night – "wait what? You were like five when you came here" Prue interrupted as she put her hand on her hips "well, yeah but I didn't like the family I was staying with so I kinda walked around a bit… anyway that doesn't matter" I said dismissing her worry, I had forgotten how little the sister knew about me before I came here. I continued on with my story "I was walking down a street when these two guys appeared out of nowhere, then one of them made this ball of fire. They were circling me and saying stuff, I was really scared. But then Penny came running towards us and she made them fly through the air. Then they disappeared again. She told me to tell no one." I said. All three sisters were now standing very close to me "Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked softly, she sounded kind of hurt. "She told me not to tell you" I said again, a bit more forcefully then I intended. I took a deep breath and tried to explain "she said you couldn't know, that you needed to figure it out on your own. She made me promise" No one else spoke, we stood there staring at each other, the moon light streaming through the window the only light source.

"You guys were awesome" I said after a while trying to bring the conversation back to a more positive topic. Phoebe smiled, Piper couldn't meet my eye and Prue continued to stare at me. After an awkward few seconds I decided the sisters no longer need my presence and left the attic without a word.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I stood next to the front door listening to Prue and Andy. "Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid" Andy says, he really did know Prue well, he had use the perfect way to get her to do something, suggest she was scared.

"Afraid of what?" Prue said defensively.

"Oh, you know, having a good time, stirring up old memories, rekindling an old flame" replied Andy smoothly.

"Hmm, good point, better not"

"Okay, Friday night, eight o'clock?" There was a pause "you're hesitating" Andy said slowly, he sounded disappointed.

"yeah, but it's not what you think…" Prues words are drowned out by Piper and Phoebe clomping down the stairs "Lily. What are you doing?" Piper asks me " shh, Andy's out there" I say as I wave at her to be quite "ohh" Phoebe says as she bustles past me, the cat firmly held in her arms. "It is Andy" Phoebe says loudly as she opens the door, Piper and I follow her. Andy is walking towards his car. "Hi Andy" I yell at him, he stops briefly to give me a slight wave.

"What did he want?" Piper asks Prue.

"He asked me out" Prue answers a smile spreading across her face, "and you said?" Piper asks also smiling. "I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?" Prue says as all three sister turn to go inside. I give Andy a quick glance, he has paused next to his car a quizzical look on his face.

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys" Piper says as I turn to follow them. Piper and Phoebe start laughing. "You two will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now." Prue says. "Well, at least our lives won't be boring" Phoebe says trying to be optimistic "but they'll never be the same" "and this is a bad thing?" " No, but it could be a big problem" As much as I like Phoebes positive look on magic it's Prue's words that ring true, magic changes everything.

"Prue's right. What are we going to do?" Piper worryingly adds. "What can't we do?" Phoebe says, so much wonder and amazement in her tone. "We are going to be careful, we're going to be wise and we are going to stick together" Prue says responsibly. "This should be interesting" Piper says sarcastically as they enter the house. Prue waits for me by the door, "that means all of us" she says to me as I pass her, placing a caring hand on my head. As I head towards the stairs I feel the tingle of magic behind me.

The End

 _ok that's it guys, hope you enjoyed. I am going to go through the story again and make slight changes so any feedback you have would be great. Is there anything you want me to add? I am planning on doin other episodes so stay tuned. Cheers_


End file.
